darkswordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan system(PVP)
PVP clans are mainly those clans who focus on defeating others clans to get religion experience and clan war experience.These are mostly consisting of people dedicated to just fighting. Wars Clan leader declares war with the help of command \startwar clan name” (for example, \startwar “Legion of Death”). Challenged clan gets 24 hours to accept or refuse the call (call ignore during 24 hours is considered as refusal). To accept war conditions, the command \acceptwar clan name” should be entered, to decline - \declinewar clan name”. Examples: \acceptwar “BoS”, \declinewar “Knights of Honor”. The minimum value of Clan Prestige for declaring war is 500. If the value of clan prestige falls below 0 then all the wars will automatically end. Alliances The friendly clans have an option to form alliance.What this is basically the Clans of same alliance cannot attack each other.In case a person from A clan kills a person in religion from Clan B of alliance then he or she will not receive religion exp or the defeat will not be counted.Traps and scanners are not triggered by members of one alliance. Also a system was put in place, that binds clans together during clan wars and sieges. For instance if a clan A will announce a war on clan B from the C alliance and this clan accepts the challenge, all C ally members will automatically become at war with A clan. Alliances that are taking top positions in ally ranking (alliance experience points) will bring provide its members with additional Health and Mana: 1st place +15%, 2nd place +10% and 3rd place +5%. Earning clan war experience You can earn clan war exp by killing a member of clan against whom ur having a war with. You receive clan war exp as follows: *for killing a king u get 3x exp *for killing 2 ic or officer u gain 2x exp. *for killing a normal member u get normal exp Sieging There are 2 types of sieges that can be performed : Firstly, an attack on a land which is owned by another clan.You can attack another land only at stairways of heaven.Siege is declared by Head of the clan using a special function in the command bar "Apply for the siege of the region. ". Clan can participate in a maximum number of sieges per week determined by its Clan Level. The siege begins a day after it was declared and lasts for 1 hour. During this time, the head of the clan must be in the besieged region, standing in a location with a flag and use the spell "Raise the Flag" from the panel of Magic. The time of the cast is 5 minutes, during which the clan leader may not use non-combat spells. The flag can not be raised under the influence of racial ability of "Impregnability". Change of the clan leader during the siege is not desirable - the new leader cannot set a flag for 24 hours since transfer of leadership. After the system reports the capture of the region, the siege is considered completed. Another way to win a siege is simply killing the members of opposing clans. If during the siege the amount of opponents killed reaches 50 the siege is over and the territory goes to the clan that got 50 kills. During seige the attacker needs to hold the flag for 5 mins. Secondly, an attack on realm which is owned by another alliance. In this the whole alliance have to kill 4 towers present at the corner of town.These tower automatically respawn after 5mins.So to win the real u must kill the defending alliance also and the 4 towers before they respawn Category:Guides